Alchemy Crossed with a Fruits Basket
by Manga-Otaku121344
Summary: FMA crossed with Fruits Basket! Who is not excited? Ed ends up in Fruits Basket time instead of Germany. Alchemy is real in the Fruits Basket world just no one knows it. Follows the first FMA anime and sort of follows Fruits Basket manga READ&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**1 God, 13 Zodiac Members, 1 Rice Ball, and 1 Alchemist**

**A/N Yay my second fanfic, but my first crossover! ^-^ So if the title wasn't enough of a clue this crossover is about Fullmetal Alchemist and Fruits Basket. This should be interesting, right? Thank you for choosing my fanfic to read out of all the others there are choices of. Thank you so much! Anyway, I would really really be grateful if someone reviewed and told me what they thought. Flames are accepted, just please go easy on me, I'm still not used to writing yet so….. Criticism is also accepted; by all means please tell me any ideas you have to make the story better or things that need to be changed. Anyway, enough of my babbling, ON WITH THE STORY! P.S. The italics are the characters thoughts (just thought you might want to know that) **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do no own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fruits Basket and if I did I would not be writing this.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch1<strong>

**Tohru's POV**

Hi, I am Tohru Honda. I am a first year at Kaibara High School. I made a promise to my mom when I started high school, before she died, that I would finish high school, so I am here to study hard to keep my promise. It wasn't easy though after my mom died I stayed with my grandfather on my dad's, who died when I was little of pneumonia, side of the family. After awhile he wanted to renovate his house so his daughter, my aunt and her family could live with us. During that time I started off in a tent but then the Sohmas, Shigure, Yuki, and later Kyo, stumbled across me. Since then I have been living a happy life with them as their friend and protector of their family secrete. There family is cursed by the 12 members of the zodiac and the cat, with Akito, the head of the family, as god. Yuki is the rat, Shigure is the dog, and Kyo is the year of the cat. At first I thought it was really weird but now it seems quite normal and things are finally quieting down. (Besides Kyo and Yuki always arguing and fighting about anything and everything.)

* * *

><p>Yuki picked me up from work again tonight like he has for the last few days. It was really dark on the forest path we took to get back to Shigure's house. I wasn't watching where I was stepping and tripped on an uprooted tree root.<p>

"Miss Honda, are you all right?" Yuki asked as he helped me up.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't watching where I was going and it is pretty dark."

"It does seem unusually dark tonight, I wonder why? We better hurry up and get home or Shigure will make perverted comments about what took us so long. I felt a slight blush spread across my face when he said that comment.

We walked in silence for a few feet and then out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue light and stopped walking.

"Miss Honda, what's wrong?"

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"A blue light."

"No I didn't. It must have been your imagination. You are tired and your brain in playing tricks on you."

_Yuki is probably right, I'm just tired and I probably need a good nights sle-_, the blue light flashed again the time brighter. _No! There is something out there. _

Yuki saw the light this time and looked concerned.

"Is that what you saw, Miss Honda?"

"Y-yes." I gasped as the next thought it appeared into my head. "What if its aliens? W-we should go tell someone! Or what if it is someone in need and they need help now!" Without thinking I started to run the direction of the blue light.

"MISS HONDA WAIT! IT'S NOT SAFE IN THERE! HOLD ON" Yuki was screaming at me but they where distant now, for I was running as fast as I could. I finally reached a clearing with a giant black painting on the ground that looked like it was made of many different circles.

Yuki then caught up to me, "Miss Honda, why did you-" He was cut off by a even brighter blue light that was so bright I had to squint my eyes and it sent all the birds flying from the trees.

Blue light disappeared and an eye appeared in the sky. The eye opened dropped a figure down on the ground with a thud. The eye disappeared and Yuki and I walked towards the figure. We saw that it was a boy that looked about to be twelve or thirteen. He had golden hair put up into a braid that was falling apart but I couldn't see the color of his eye cause they where closed. He wore a red coat with black pants and a black shirt with white gloves. He also seemed to be that he was unconscious.

"Al," the boy said still unconscious.

"Huh?" I said thinking out loud.

The boy quickly opened his eye and stood up and screamed, "ALPHONSE!" and then collapsed on the ground unconscious again.

"Miss Honda," Yuki walked up beside me placing a hand on the boys face, "he has a fever, we better take him back to Shigure's and call Hatori to come."

"Y-yes," I said getting to my feet. Yuki picked up the boy and began to walk back to the path we where on. "Is he to heavy?"

"No her is fine. I wonder what his name is," Yuki began to drift of into thought.

"And where he came from, considering how he got here," I added.

* * *

><p>We finally got to Shigure's house.<p>

"We are home!" I said like I always do.

"Oh, Tohru thank goodness you are alright!" Shigure's voice came from the living room. "I thought you might have gotten attacked by an animal, or fallen into a hole, or Yuki did something indecent to yo-." Shigure stopped talking when he saw the boy in Yuki's arms. "Oh, who is this?"

"We found him in the woods, we will tell you how later, but he has a fever so we need to call Hatori." Yuki told Shigure who sitting on the floor reading.

"Oh, you can put him in my bed, Yuki" I told Yuki because it looked like Yuki's arms where about to give out.

"Don't bother, Tohru," Kyo said walking into the room from hearing the conversation from the kitchen.

"Kyo are you really that heartless to not even let a poor boy lay in a bed when he is sick. I knew you where a beast, but to believe it would go this far, tsk, tsk." Shigure said shaking his head.

"Would you shut up? That was not what I was saying."

"Then what where you saying stupid cat?"

"Would you let me talk damn rat? As I was saying He couldn't use Tohru's bed because she wouldn't be able to sleep with him in there, especially a stranger that we have never met."

"Kyo does have a point," Shigure said nodding his head.

"What do you suggest then, since you are so smart, stupid cat?"

"He can sleep in my room and I will sleep on the couch."

Yuki went and put the boy in Kyo's bed and Shigure called Hatori. I got some cloths and a bowl of cold water and went to Kyo's room to try and reduce his fever.

When Hatori got there his fever had gone down some and he still had a slight one and to give him some medicine when he woke up. After putting a new wet cloth on his forehead I went down stairs.

We where all sitting at the table and it was Hatori who spoke first.

"Are you going to tell us how you found him?"

"Its kind of a complicated story," I began.

"And you might not believe us," Yuki said before I could say anything else. They started at us like a 'well?' kind of face.

* * *

><p>After we told them the story there was a long pause of silence.<p>

"An eye was in the sky?" Shigure said with a mixture of shock and horror on his face.

"That can't be true! The damn rat is making up lies."

"No Kyo, I saw it too."

"Miss Honda don't ague with idiots like him. Let him believe whatever he wants."

"Are you trying to say something damn rat?"

"Stop it you two," Hatori was the one who broke up the argument, "why don't we have him tell us his side of the story when he wakes up. All we can do now is get some rest wait for him to wake up, and if he wakes up tomorrow make sure to call me." Hatori was now walking out the door and to his car.

"Good bye Hatori!" I called as he got in his car. After he drove off I did as he instructed and went upstairs and changed into my pajamas and before going to bed I changed the cloth on the boys head again. When I got to my bed I pretty much collapsed from exhaustion from today's fiasco.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the first chapter of 1 God 13 Zodiac Members 1 Rice Ball and 1 Alchemist. WOW that title is LONG. I am already tired of it and it's only the first chapter. From now on I will refer to it as GZRA 1 <strong>_**G**_**od 13 **_**Z**_**odiac Members 1 **_**R**_**ice Ball and 1 **_**A**_**lchemist. LOL that looks really weird. Moving on, I hoped you liked it, or loved it that would be wonderful! Please review, what ever you do please please please review. And idk if they even had a couch, oh well, they do now. That also seemed like a really crappy ending. Sorry I couldn't have a better ending, it is currently 3:31 A.M. and I am brain dead, and what is with that thing at the beginning? Was that even necessary? But yet I still put it in there. And when "the boy" suddenly woke up and screamed is that even possible? Oh well. Thank you for reading and please review. Until next chapter- Good Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alchemy Crossed With a Fruits Basket **

**A/N Hi again! Why am I posting so often you ask? Because, if I didn't I would forget about it and never finish it. So here you go, chapter two! Yay! IGNORE ANYTHING I SAID ABOUT GZAR IN THE LAST CAHPTER! The original title was shown in the first chapter and I was to lazy to go back and change it so yes you have the right fanfic, just wanted to let you know that. .35 said in a review that the title was a mouthful and I agree so from now on call it ACFB. That not to complicated is it? (I did not mean that last comment like you where stupid I was just wondering because sometimes I abbreviate things and then the abbreviation is harder to say than the actual name.) And if I didn't not say so before alchemy is still possible in the Fruits Basket world just no one knows about it and if they did they wouldn't know who to do it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Fullmetal Alchemist. I never have, never will, but will always wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>CH2<strong>

**Kyo's POV**

_Tohru was completely exhausted yesterday from worrying about that boy. Who was he? Where was he from? It just doesn't make any sense. How could he come from an eye?_ These things continued to run trough my head as I lay on the roof watching the sky go from pale pink to a soft blue.

"Kyo, time for breakfast!" I looked to my right to see Tohru on the ladder.

"Ok, I will be right down." She climbed down and went back inside and then I proceeded to climbed down and went inside.

"What are we going to do once he wakes up," it was that damn rat speaking, "He won't have anywhere to go?"

"I guess he could stay here until he can go home or something." Shigure said then going into deep thought.

"But, Kyo can't sleep on the couch forever!" Tohru piped in.

"Don't worry about that, Miss. Honda. Let the stupid cat sleep on the roof for all I care."

"Shut up you damn rat!" I yelled walking into the room. "And Tohru I'm fine sleeping on the couch."

"Why wouldn't you? Stupid cats like your self belong in the streets."

"You want to take this outside, damn rat?"

"I would but, the probability of you actually beating me is a million to none."

"Please don't fight!" Tohru had a pleading look on her face.

"You two fight all the time and it only ends up with Kyo being beaten and some part of my house destroyed. So please if you won't not fight for Tohru please not fight for the sake of my house, and if you don't like that please don't fight for the sake of Kyo's dignity."

"Yes, Shigure is right, stupid cat."

"Damn rat," I mumbled as I sat down and began to eat.

* * *

><p>After breakfast we got ready for school. I grabbed my bag and stood by the door and waited for Tohru, the damn rat just always showed up, he was never invited.<p>

"Um, Shigure, would it be ok if I stayed home today?" Tohru asked walking towards him.

"It's fine with me but may I ask why?"

"Well, that boy could wake up any minuet now and if we where at school and you where out some where and he woke up he would be all alone and not know where he is. I know I made a promise to my mom, but I think she would understand to help someone in need."

"Yes I am fine with that but, I don't like the idea of you staying home alone in case I had to run some errands. Maybe Yuki or Kyo could stay home with you."

"I'm sorry Miss. Honda but I have work to do so I can prepare for student council next year and will be home late."

"I can stay home with you, it's not like school is any better."

"Thank you so much Kyo!" Tohru smiled. Then the phone rang and Shigure went to answer it.

"I will get you assignment for you Miss. Honda so you won't fall behind," the damn rat said as he was walking out the door.

"Thank you. I would really appreciate that. Have a good day and be safe on your way to school."

The door shut and about ten minuets later Shigure walked back into the room.

"I am so sorry Tohru but I have to go to the main house Akito is throwing a fit and they need help calming him down."

"No, it's fine. Take as long as you need."

"Ok! Remember to keep the doors locked," Shigure instructed.

_Like he is one to talk, he always leaves to door unlocked when he leaves_, I thought and mentally rolled my eyes.

"And don't do anything naughty, Kyo!" He added with a smile as he walked out the door.

"LIKE I WOULD!" I screamed back while Tohru slightly blushed, but he had already left.

"I'm going to change into so more comfortable clothes. I will be right back." Tohru said as she walked up the stairs. Remembering I was still in my uniform I followed and went to change.

When I came down stairs I heard water running in the kitchen so I went to investigate. I saw Tohru filling up a large bowl with water.

"Oh, Kyo! Do you want to help me cool down his fever? Hatori said it seemed to go down when he was here but to continue to keep cold cloths on his forehead."

"Sure, I will help. What do you need help with?"

"Can you carry this bowl, please?" I walked over to the sink and picked up the bowl when she turned off the water and started up stairs she followed behind with a stack of wash cloths.

* * *

><p>About thirty minuets passed talking about anything and nothing and then silence.<p>

"T-the truth," we heard the boy whisper.

"Ah! Maybe he is waking up!" Tohru said in excitement.

_The truth? That seems like a weird thing to say, _I thought while seeing if he said anything else. _It's been ten minuets since he said the truth and now he is saying things like the gate, Envy, Dante, and Winry. What the hell is he talking about?_

The boy's eyes flickered and then opened completely. Seeing us he sat up quickly with a confused look on his face.

"Oh good you're awake! Kyo could you go call Hatori, please?"

I stood up and walked down stairs to call Hatori and Tohru began to explain what was going on and where he was. It seemed like the phone rang for an hour before there was sounds besides ringing and it was Hatori's answering machine.

"You have reached Hatori Sohma. Sorry I am not able to get to the phone right now. Please leave a message with your name and number and I will be in touch with you."

"Damn it Hatori! The one time you **WANT** us to call you, you don't pick up. Well he is awake and you told us to call so I am calling." With that said I threw the phone down on the receiver and walked back upstairs.

"Anyway, I am Tohru Honda. It is a pleasure to meet you! May I ask your name?" Tohru was asking the boy as I walked in.

"It's Edward, Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed. Who is that?" The bo- er, Ed asked looking at me.

"That is Kyo Sohma." Tohru said looking at me then back at him then back at me.

"Yo," I said in response to him looking at me.

"Where are you from?" Tohru said looking at him again.

"I'm from Amestris." Ed said and seeing our puzzled looks he continued, "It is a small county surrounded by Drachma, Aerugo, Creta, and Xing. It is another world. Where is this?"

"We are in Tokyo, Japan." Tohru replied.

"What time period?"

"We are in the 20th century." I replied a bit confused.

"I must have hit a time warp. That's that only way I could've made it here instead of England like last time during the middle of this world's world war." He continued mumbling to himself.

_Time warp? England? Last time? World War? What the hell is he talking about? He must have hit his head on something to cause brain damage!_

Just as I was about to ask him what he was talking about I could hear the front door open.

"Tohru, Kyo, I back! How is out guest?" Tohru ran down stairs to greet him and tell him about Ed waking up. They walk/ran back upstairs and Shigure introduced himself to Ed.

"Hello, I am Shigure Sohma and this is my humble abode."

"Hi. I'm Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed."

"So, Ed, tell us about your self."

"I know! We can go down stairs and I can make some tea and we can talk then."

"A wonderful idea, Tohru." Shigure stood up and walked out while saying this and we all followed.

"I am from Amestris. I was in the military and-" He was cut off by Tohru.

"You were in the military?" Tohru said/screamed.

"Yup, the youngest person," he said kind of smug, "I was know as the Fullmetal Alchemist. Helper of the people."

"Alchemist what's that?" I asked getting really confused. _Alchemist? What's an alchemist? And the military how is that possible he looks like he thirteen. _

"An alchemist is a person who can perform alchemy."

"Alchemy?"

"It is the destruction and reconstruction of matter. Speaking of alchemy I wonder if it still works."

"You can do alchemy here?" Tohru asked with a bit of concern and bit of curiosity in her voice.

"Maybe," Ed turned towards Shigure and asked if there was a large bolder around here or something."

"Yes there is one in the front yard."

"Can I use it?"

"Sure, but I don't understand what you are going to do."

"I will show you."

* * *

><p>We all went to the front yard and Ed stood in front of the bolder. He put his hands together and then touched the bolder and there was a bright blue light. Then the bolder transformed into a statue of Shigure.<p>

"WOW that was so cool Ed!" Tohru had a look of admiration on her face.

"It looks exactly like me!" Shigure was in his own world of happiness over the statue.

"Alchemy is used for many different things. There is also flame alchemy, ice alchemy, weapons alchemy, and explosions alchemy."

"Then do you deal with metal?" I asked trying to understand this 'alchemy' stuff.

"No, I am called Fullmetal because of my-" he started to say and touch his right arm before he was cut of by that damn rat running up the road.

"Miss. Honda, is everything alright I saw a blue light and didn't know what happened."

"We are fine. Ed was just showing us his alchemy."

"Alchemy?"

"Yes! See? He made this statue of Shigure." Tohru pointed to the statue.

"He made that?" As the damn rat said that Ed put his hands together again and placed them on the statue. With another bright blue light the statue was back into a bolder.

"Wow," the damn rat looked amazed.

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

"I am Yuki Sohma. Nice to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Edward Elric, but just call me Ed."

* * *

><p>When we where back inside we all sat at the table asking Ed questions then would ask us some about 'this world' as he put it.<p>

"You where in the military?" The damn rat asked.

"Yes, since I was twelve."

"Twelve? Is that even legal?"

"Yes because I passed the alchemy exam but I was not allowed to fight in any wars or anything even if I wanted to. Instead I did research."

"How long have you been in the military?" the damn rat asked.

"How old are you?" Shigure asked the same time that the damn rat did.

"Do you have any siblings?" Tohru asked the same time as Shigure did.

"Three years, fifteen, and one brother." Ed answered there questions all at once.

"You are fifteen?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you are just so sma-" I was cut off by a fist in my face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN, A SHRIMP, SO SMALL THAT HE BLENDS IN WITH THE FIBER PARTICLES THAT MAKE UP THE COUCH?" I stood up when he started yelling.

"I NEVER SAID ANY OF THAT BESIDES BEING SMA-" I was cut off again by my leg being swept out from under me with his leg and me falling backwards on Tohru and there was a loud POOF and when the gray smoke cleared there was an orange cat instead of Kyo.

"Huh?" Ed asked, thoroughly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Ed woke up yay! I started this chapter at ten o'clock and finished at four o'clock. THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME SIX HOURS TO WRITE SO PLEASE REVIEW! Has anyone else watched Charlie the unicorn where they talk about the door and thought of the gate where truth is? Or is that just me? O.o oh well. Anyway PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading and there probably won't be another chapter up as soon as this one was because, well just because. And of course reviewing will make it be up sooner than if there where no reviews. So, until next time: Bye-bye!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**ACBF**

**Hi there! We have a problem, only one person has reviewed and this is the third chapter! So please please be nice and review. I really don't even care if you are yelling at me for something, just review, please. Anyway I am very sorry if anyone is acting OOC, I just wanted to say that so if you think anyone is, I am very very sorry. (And you could leave me a review and tell me that I you want (hint hint)) Moving on, here is chapter 3. In case you forgot the italics are there thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Fullmetal Alchemist **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 3<strong>

**Ed's POV**

_What the hell? Kyo just turned into a cat. Is he a chimera? I thought no one knew how to do alchemy in this world? _

"A-are you a chimera?" I said puzzled and somewhat horrified.

"Chimera? What's that?" Tohru asked gathering Kyo's clothes.

"It's a human's DNA crossed with an animal's DNA and then they have the characteristics of that animal."

"I am not a chimera!" Kyo said running off with his clothes, still in cat form.

"This is our Sohma family curse," Shigure said very seriously. "The head of the family, Akito Sohma, is the "god" to the zodiac."

"Zodiac?"

"I am the dog, Yuki is the rat, and Kyo is obviously the cat. There are others too, the rabbit, monkey, boar, snake, 'dragon', horse, ox, tiger, bird, and ram. When we are hugged by a person of the opposite sex we transform. The only other person that knows about the curse is Tohru."

"I don't believe in god, or curses for that matter, but okay," I replied after taking it all in.

"So, these chimeras, have you met one before?" Tohru asked looking at me.

"Just one. Her name was Nina Tucker. She was four years old. Father used her and her dog, Alexander, to make a talking chimera, to keep his state alchemist license. Later on they were both killed before Tucker went to prison and Nina went to a lab to become a lab subject." My fist clenched at this memory.

"That's so awful." Tohru looked like she was going to cry, "what about her mother?"

"Her mother was also turned into a chimera by Shou Tucker, one year earlier."

"Back to our curse, you will probably have to meet Akito, since you know now."

"Okay, sure." Kyo walked back into the room after I said this.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just punch me in the face!"

"Why not? It was your fault that you didn't see it coming, stupid cat," Yuki said calmly.

"I wasn't talking to you, damn rat; I was talking to the shrimp."

I grabbed Kyo and threw him out the door into the yard, breaking the door in the process. Kyo got up and then wanted to full out fight me, which I beat him at and he was on the ground again when it was over.

"Ed, where did you learn to fight? Is it martial arts?" Yuki asked walking outside to see the damage done to Kyo.

"Martial arts? I've never heard of that. My teacher taught us when we where learning alchemy."

"Us? Who else was with you?" Tohru said walking out with Yuki.

"My younger brother, Alphonse. He is still in my world."

"My door, my house, why? Why?" Shigure was looking at the door crying.

"Sorry Shigure," I said going over there and fixing the door.

* * *

><p>"Ed!" Shigure called and I went down the stairs. It has been a week since I woke up and I have been sleeping on Kyo's floor. "Can you come here?" I went into the kitchen like he requested.<p>

"What's up?" I asked as he turned around from facing the fridge.

"Akito said that you could keep your memories as long as you promise to keep our secrete. Also we should come up with a story to make it seem like you are just staying with us for a while and that you are not from a different world, so you have to act like a normal teenager would."

"Ok, I can live with that."

"We are home!" Tohru called as they walked into the kitchen.

"So how was the last day of school?" Shigure asked.

"BORING! We did absolutely nothing." Kyo complained.

"Oh, look at the time I need to get ready for work," with that Tohru ran up stairs to change.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Tohru said as she walked in with another person behind her. "And Momiji came to visit, too." Momiji was had brown eyes and blue hair. It reminded me of Winry's hair.<p>

"Who is this?" Momiji asked pointing to me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed."

"Hi, I'm Momiji Sohma!"

"Are you and animal too?"

"You know about the curse?"

"Yeah, Kyo fell on Tohru."

"Yes, I am the rabbit."

"What did you come here for Momiji?" Shigure asked walking into the room.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow we are going to the beach! You can come too, Ed." Momiji said enthusiastically.

"The beach? Tomorrow?" Everyone said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Momiji showed up! Well thanks for reading. And I really really really want you to review please please please. If you can see I like repeating words. Sorry if this seemed short. Please review, if you do you will get virtually cookies! please review! :] So until next time bye-bye for now. ^-^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Alchemy Crossed with a Fruits Basket**

**Hi again! **** It's been awhile, I think, sorry idk. Moving on please, please, please, please review. I am on my knees begging you, please review! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 4<strong>

**Ed's POV**

"The beach? Tomorrow?" Everyone said in unison.

"We have to pack and get ready and, and," Tohru began to panic while everyone else, but Kyo, had a shocked expression on their face.

"What's the beach?" I asked and everyone stared at me.

"You don't know what a beach is? Do you know what an ocean is?" Tohru asked coming out of her panicking stage.

"Yes, I know what an ocean is," I replied.

"It is where the ocean connects to the shore and then the sand around it. Then how do you not know what a beach is," Kyo asked sounding annoyed.

"Well my country was surrounded by land on all sides; there was no ocean or beach." I explained.

"Then now you have to go so you can see what it is like." Momiji said still enthusiastic.

"Lets go pack," Tohru said going upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Wow, it's so big." Tohru said looking at the beach house.

_It isn't bigger than what I saw from the side of the road of the Armstrong mansion, though,_ Ed thought to him self.

They all went inside and went to their rooms, Yuki and Haru in one room and then Kyo, Ed, and of course Tohru had her own room. The next morning they awoke to find Tohru and Kisa in the front of the of the house. Hiro was also standing off to the side.

"Ah, Kisa, Hiro, I see you could come," Momiji said with a smile as Ed walked in.

"What's with you, you stupid rabbit? What did you do invite the whole Sohma estate? And bunny stationary? How immature, what are you three?" Hiro said clearly annoyed about something.

"Who are they?" Ed said pointing at Kisa and Hiro.

"Ah, this is Kisa and Hiro, they are also Sohma's," Tohru explained.

"Who are you? You're not a Sohma or that stupid woman so why are you here? And what's with your eyes? Gold is not a natural color so you must be wearing contacts, but why go through the trouble to change your eye color? Your also wearing long sleeves, gloves, long pants, and socks, can't you tell by the heat? It's the middle of summer if you haven't noticed, genius," Hiro said getting on Ed's nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>What a weird place to end, oh well. :l sorry it was so short, it will be longer next time I promise. My computer is stupid, every time I type something it wants to change it. For example; the line: 'or that stupid woman so why are you here' it wanted to change it to 'or that stupid woman so why is you here.' Weird right? Sorry if anyone seems OOC and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! . Until next time: Bye-bye! ^-^ <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Alchemy Crossed with a Fruits Basket**

**Aren't you excited? I'm actually updating. Anyway sorry for the long wait I have been putting this off and I really don't know why. Sorry for the weird place to end last time, hehheh, I bet so many people are mad at me for that. Well, plz give me another chance, I promise I will do better. So, now I'm just babbling, ON WITH THE STORY! XD (If you haven't noticed Ed magically met haru. ^^ so yeah.)**

**Disclaimer: no way no how. (Too much responsibility. (jk))**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch5 <strong>

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Ed time to get up," Haru said with slight annoyance.

"Why are we getting up so early again," Ed asked sleepily.

"We told you a thousand times, we are going to find stag beetles," Haru said walking towards the door.

"Why? It so hot even this early in the morning," Ed said getting out of bed after making sure his gloves and socks where still on so no one could see his automail.

"Well that's your fault. No one usually wear long sleeved shirts, long pants, gloves, and socks during the summer." With this Haru left the room.

About ten minuets later Ed came down stairs in a red long sleeved shirt, black pants, white gloves, and black boots, and he went to the kitchen to get breakfast. He walked to the counter and grabbed a biscuit.

"What?" Ed asked when he realized everyone was staring at him.

"Well, um, it is kind of weird to wear such heavy clothes during the summer," Tohru said.

"Mind your own business," Ed said coldly and walked outside.

"I'm sorry," Tohru called as the door closed.

"Ed doesn't seem like a morning person," Momiji said.

"But don't you find it a BIT strange that he becomes so cold when you talk about his clothes. It seems just stupid to me, geez." Hiro said.

"Maybe he is hiding something," Yuki said.

"What if he is not human?" Momiji exclaimed.

"What kind of nonsense are saying?" Hiro said.

"Well what if he was like the wicked witch of the west from the Wizard of Oz," Momiji explained.

"Where are you going with this," Yuki asked.

"Maybe instead of water melting him it is sunlight," Momiji continued.

"That's stupid! He is outside right now with sunlight on his face. Please are you really that stupid?" Hiro said getting frustrated with Momiji.

"Please don't yell at him Hiro," Kisa said.

"Hmm," Haru said with a thinking look on his face.

"Hmm?" Yuki asked repeating what Haru said.

"Well, now that you talk about it our first day here, he didn't go out side he just stayed in the house reading random books." Haru explained.

"Hey, guys we need to go or it will be to late," Momiji said and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV<strong>

This was our fourth day at the beach. Yesterday we went to look for stag beetles. Also, yesterday the head of their family came, Hatori and Shigure was with him, so everyone except for Tohru and Kyo went to see him. Earlier today everyone went to see him, including Tohru and Kyo. So for once there was peace and quite. Now it is the afternoon. Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru went to the store and Tohru, Kisa, Hiro, and Shigure where outside. I was currently trying to take a nap.

"HI! We are back," I heard the distant call of Momiji's voice from outside. "And we brought watermelon!" There were some other voices talking after his but I could of cared less to make out who they where. There was silence for about a minuet, and then Momiji was in my room.

"Time to get up sleepy head!" Momiji said rather cheerfully pulling the blanket off the bed. Thank god, which I do not believe in, that I had kept my socks, gloves, long shirt, and long pants on. But I didn't argue, for once, and got up trying to control my temper and walked into the other room.

"How come I had to get up," I asked with aggravation.

"We are going to have a watermelon smashing contest," Momiji explained happily.

"Whatever," I sighed and replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So yet another chapter is finished. Sorry if this is off from the manga, but this is based off my memory from the books and then I just added Ed in there<strong>. **Well, thanks for reading and sorry for the wait and I hope you like it. Not much to say. I will try to update sooner next time. Bye-bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alchemy Crossed with a Fruits Basket**

**Hiya! :3 Inspiration strikes and I am ready to write! YAY! Well not much to say, sorry if it is off from the books this is all from memory, so on and so forth. Anyway I hope you enjoy! (And sorry for just kind of skimming that happens at the beach.)**

**Disclaimer: NO! IT IS NOT MINE! ;-; **

**Chapter 6**

**Ed's POV**

* * *

><p>It was the last day at the beach. I don't know what happened last night but Tohru and Momiji had bandages on their face, the head of the family left, and Kyo, Yuki, and Haru where mad about something. (AN: Well as mad as Haru can get with out going black, maybe more of an aggravated.) So I some what put the three together and say the head of their family did something, but I won't get a real answer which pisses me off.

"What are we doing today," I asked at lunch. Earlier everyone kind of just lazed about in the house or went to the beach.

"Um, I think we are just going to the beach or staying here," Tohru said and her small smile engulfed by the large bandage.

"Well we did buy some fireworks," Yuki said, "We will be shooting them off tonight; since it's the last night we will be here."

"Fireworks, huh? I haven't seen fireworks since when I was little at the sheep festival." I said remembering how he used to sit by the river side next to Al and Winry.

"Well, I can't wait!" Momiji shouted as happy as ever.

* * *

><p>Everyone's spirits rose with the anticipation of fireworks and fell with the thought of having to go home. Of coarse home to me would be a miracle, but for now I'm stuck here.<p>

We all gathered on the beach and Yuki and Haru were holding the fireworks. There where sparklers, roman candles, firecrackers, and some others I didn't know the names of. I liked the sparklers but the roman candles and firecrackers just reminds me of Colonel Bastard.

Once that was done we all went inside and went to bed.

* * *

><p>"Ah, feels good to be home, right?" Shigure asked walking down stairs.<p>

"We had a lot of fun though," Tohru said walking in with tea.

We had gotten back yesterday only to find Yuki's older brother, Ayame, here. One thing was obvious; he had more than one screw loose.

"Oh, Ed," Shigure said looking at me, "For you to 'blend in to our world' you are going to act like a normal fifteen year old. Therefore, when the next school term starts you will be enrolled into the same school as Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru," he finished with a smile.

"What? School?" I said rather shocked.

"You did go to school didn't you," Shigure asked.

"Of coarse I did. I just haven't gone in," I paused to remember the last time I went to school, "five or so years."

"Five years? Well I guess you will just have to take the entrance exam and see," Shigure said worrying about him passing.

**Six down many more to go. It seem like the chapters keep magically shrinking in size. Sorry about that, I will try to work on that. Another thing, school starts again soon, BOO!, so I won't be able to update as often, so I apologize in advance and please wait, I promise I will update even if it takes me ten years this story will be finished. I hope you enjoyed it, please review and I will try to update soon. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alchemy Crossed with a Fruits Basket**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this and reviewing and story alert and all that good stuff. Please enjoy and if you have any problems with my writing please let me know. (Major story line problems, major grammar mistakes, ECT.) Also, please review. I apologize for updating late and school is going to start soon so it might be awhile between updates. I am sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these two wonderful stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Normal POV**

Ed passed the entrance exams with flying colors in the math and science portions, but struggled ingrammar and history. Due to his test scores he was put into the same class as Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru, even though he was a year younger than them. So with Tohru's high hopes of a wonderful school year, today was the first day of school.

"What the hell? You've gotten even bigger! You damned boys just keep growing!" Uo said coming up to Kyo.

"It doesn't look like you got anymore feminine during the break. Might as well as throw away your womanhood," Kyo countered back.

"Might as well, I can't even get one guy to like me," Arisa said.

"Uo," Tohru began to say before Saki interrupted.

"Tohru," Saki said pointing at Ed, "who is this?"

"Oh!" Tohru said in shock. "This is Edward Elric, he will be staying with us for awhile. He starts school today."

"Yo," Arisa said to Ed.

"Yes, hello," Saki said also to Ed, "You have interesting waves, Edward."

"Um, ok, just call me Ed," Ed said kind of creeped out.

"Just ignore Hanajima," Arisa said. "By the way I'm Arisa."

"And I am Saki," Saki added.

"So, you a first year or what," Arisa asked.

"He is a second year like us," Tohru said before Ed could answer.

"Really? But he is so sma-" Arisa began.

"He did really well on the entrance exams so they put him in our class," Tohru interrupted seeing the annoyed look on Ed's face.

"Don't call me small," Ed muttered so it was barley audible.

~insert bell sound here~

"Well we should be getting to class," Tohru said and began to walk, "come on Ed, our class is this way."

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV<strong>

We got to the class room and most of the other students where already there. Arisa, Saki, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki took their seats and I stood at the front unsure of what to do. The teacher came in after about a minuet of me staring at the floor.

"Hello class, I hope your summer was great. This is our new student," she said gesturing to me. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Well, I'm Edward Elric, I'm fifteen years old and really don't care to be here." I said and a few people chuckled or giggled however you want to say it.

"Well none of us do," the teacher said.

"Yeah you got that right," Arisa shouted out.

"Anyway, take a seat next to Alphonse Heiderich," she said and I looked at the blonde boy, who was raising his hand to show me where he was, he was Al's double. If he hadn't gotten stuck in that armor he would of looked almost exactly like him.

I took my seat and didn't do anything until lunch.

"Hi," I heard a voice say, "I'm Alphonse, it's nice to meet you," Alphonse said smiling.

"Yeah, same here, I'm Ed but I'm guessing you heard that earlier," I said back. "Who is behind you?" I asked seeing a glimpse of someone's hand.

"Oh, this is Noah," he stepped aside to reveal a tan girl with brown hair and eyes.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Hi. You two seem different, are you from somewhere else?" I asked.

"Yes, both of our families moved here from Germany," he explained.

Their families? I wonder if his parents look like mom and Hohenhiem.

"Sadly Noah has to move again, back to Germany in a week," Alphonse explained. I really didn't plan on getting to know her anyway but now there was definitely no point.

"How do like school so far?" Alphonse asked.

"It's school, what do you expect? Wait how old are you," I asked remembering Al's age.

"I'm fourteen, but apparently my knowledge in rockets got two grades higher." Alphonse said and then the bell rang and everyone went back to their seats.

The school day finally ended and Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and I all walked back to Shigure's together.

On the way back we walked by a park and a large pile of metal was lying next to a bench.

"Geez, a park isn't the place to get rid of your scrap metal," Kyo said and continued walking. But I stopped.

It wasn't just metal; it was a suite of armor.

"You guys go on ahead, I will catch up later," I said and they left.

I waited until they where out of site and everyone else for that matter and then walked over to the armor.

"Al?" I asked cautiously.

"Brother? Is that really you? I though I wouldn't be able to find you!" Al said in excitement standing up.

"Come this way, before you get seen," I said and ran off into the forest that was down the street, with Al following behind.

* * *

><p>We ended up being in the place where I was first found when I transmuted my soul.<p>

"How did you get stuck in that armor again?"

"I transferred part of my soul and then sent it through the gate."

"Transferred your soul? The Gate? What toll did you pay?"

"Colonel Mustang and Teacher have figured out how to get through the gate but not see what's inside. You're just able to go to the other side."

"Oh, and another thing, Al, why where you on the ground in the park?"

"I saw a cat and I followed it under that bench, but then some people where coming and I froze not wanting to scare anybo-"

"Al what's wrong?"

"The seal doesn't last long; I just want you to know we are coming to get you brother."

After he said that he was gone. I took his head and headed back to Shigure's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another chapter complete. ^^ So Alphonse Heiderich showed up. *fangirl squeal* Anyway, in case you where wondering, Alphonse Elric is fourteen and he does have his memory. I just like it better this way and I m sorry if you like it better the other way but this is my opinion and fanfiction. Please, please review and I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to post more soon. So long for now. ^^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**ACFB **

**All I have to say for this chapter is: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! **_**(P.S. The italics are**__**dialogue. **_**(you will find out what I am talking about soon enough.)**_**)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. **

**Ch 8**

**Ed's POV **

"Come on we are going to be late!" The annoying blond rabbit yelled from down stairs.

I was trying to hurry up, but I couldn't find my right hand glove. I swore it was on my hand when I went to bed but when I woke up it was gone.

"Ed! Get your butt down here so Momiji will stop yelling!" Kyo screamed.

"I'm coming!" I just can't find my- Ah! My glove was under my shoe. I put it on and ran down stairs.

In the living room was Shigure, Hatori, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Haru and Tohru, all waiting to go to the aquarium. Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Alphonse Heiderich, and Noah where going to meet us there.

"Yay! We can go now!" Momiji screamed and ran out the door to the car.

It was been five days since I saw Al, his head was still sitting on the floor next to my bed and his body still in the forest somewhere.

We rented a van that could hold eight people, Hatori was driving, Shigure in the front seat, Momiji practically jumping in the back seat, with Haru and me sitting next beside him, Tohru was smiling in the seat in front of us, with Kyo and Yuki next to her, mad that they had to sit together.

The aquarium was huge, almost as big as the East HQ.

"Hey," Alphonse said walking up to our group with Noah right behind him.

"Hey," I said back.

"We might want to split up into groups," Shigure suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Tohru said. "How should we split them up?"

"We should split the groups up as boys and girls. Hatori will go with the boys and I will go with the girls, so there is an adult present," he said.

"No, no, I want to stay with Kyo," Kagura said hugging Kyo.

"Now, now," Shigure said, "if you split up the other way it would make things easier."

"Fine," she said which surprised me that she would give up that easily.

"Ok, Noah, come with us," Tohru called and Noah went over with them without saying a word.

Then we where off, touring the aquarium, I've never seen anything like it.

* * *

><p>The day was just about half way through and we where seeing the seahorses. All of the seahorses where is a large tank, and they where all flocking around Hatori, all except one that is.<p>

"Edward Elric," I heard and turned around to see who called me. There was no one there.

I looked at where my group was and saw them walking away. I began to follow.

"I've been looking for you," the same voice eerie voice said. I turned to my left to see one little, green seahorse.

"Ha, I finally found you," the seahorse said in a small voice.

"ENVY?" I said and stared at it wide eyed and walked away to catch up with my group.

The rest of the day went by fast and I went to sleep very easily that night.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Ed," Kyo said coming in to the room, interrupting my reading, "there is somewhere I want to take you come with me." Kyo walked out of the room.<p>

Without saying anything I got up and followed. (**A/N no this is not yoai**)

We walked for a while and finally reached our destination.

"Here we are: Shishou's dojo." Kyo said and took of his shoes and walked in. I did the same, and thank God I was wearing socks.

"Shishou?" Kyo called

"Kyo, hello," a grey haired mad said coming out from a back room. "Ah, you must be Ed, Kyo said he would bring you here. It's nice to meet you, I am Kazuma Sohma. This is my dojo. Follow me please."

We went into a back room. It was big and had mats on the floor. I guess this was the dojo. Kazuma went into a fighting stance.

"I want you to fight me." He said with a small smile.

"Ok, sure whatever," I said and got into my fighting stance.

He lunged towards me, and I jumped to the side. I countered with a punch, which he easily avoided. I tried to kick him but he moved out of the way. This went on for awhile like this.

It sure was hard just attacking and blocking with my left arm and right leg so he wouldn't figure out about my automail, or my automail hurt him. He seemed to realize that I wasn't using those limbs, and he took that to his advantage. He quickly stuck his foot behind my right leg and tripped me sending me to the ground. There it ended.

"You sure do know how to fight, I had somewhat difficulty bringing you down," he said as I was standing up. "I would like to meet your teacher someday."

"I don't know if that will ever be possible," I said back to him.

"Oh I see, what a shame."

I didn't know what he 'saw' but I doubt it was what I actually meant.

* * *

><p><em>Edward, you are your brother are so skilled in alchemy. It is a shame you couldn't save me. <em>Mom's dead body laid there on the floor.

_Big brother, let's play. _The creature's voice started out sweet and innocent and turned into a monster's.

_Brother, I'm sorry I couldn't see you again. _Al's tombstone was there before me.

_You idiotic pupil. _Teacher's tombstone was next to Al's.

Winry lay on the floor, her face full of fear, her skin pale and cold. _Why? Why couldn't you save me, Edward? _

My eyes snapped open from the nightmare. I looked at the clock. I was going to be late if I didn't get up now. It has been nine days since we went to the aquarium and three since Kyo to me to Kazuma's dojo.

I got up, got ready, and left.

* * *

><p>I met Alphonse down the street a ways. We where going to walk to school together to discuss a class project.<p>

We where standing at a cross walk talking about the project.

"Oh, hey the light is green, come on lets cross," I said and began to cross the street.

Everything that happened after that, happened fast.

"ED WATCH OUT!" I heard Alphonse scream. I looked to my right to see a car speeding toward me. I froze not knowing what to do.

The next thing I know, I was pushed to the ground. I quickly turned around to see the car stopped and Alphonse lying next to it. A puddle of blood was around his head, from where he hit his head when the car hit him, and a puddle around his middle, where the car hit him.

"Alphonse," I said in a whisper.

"Ed," his voice was soft and his skin was paling. "Don't forget me." He closed his eyes. Dead know, departed, gone from this world, in a 'better place', however you put it he was dead, and again there was nothing I could do.

"ALPHONSE!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY! I didn't want to kill him, but I had to. Please review, tell me how horrible I am, go on I am ready for it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. ;-;<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**ACFB**

**Disclaimer: I don't own of these wonderful stories. **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Tohru's POV<strong>

At school we learned what happened to Alphonse and Ed never showed up to school. Once we were home I sent a letter to Noah to tell what had happened. Ed hasn't come out of the room he and Kyo shares since I have been home.

"Um, Ed, it is almost time for dinner," I said but there was silence and I just walked away.

At dinner it was quiet. Ed was still up stairs and no one was eating.

"Ok that's it!" Kyo yelled and stormed up the stairs, Yuki and I were only a few feet behind him. Kyo walked to the door and kicked it down.

"Don't destroy my house!" we heard Shigure call from downstairs.

Kyo walked over to Ed who was sitting in the corner and pulled him up by his shirt.

"Look, everyone had to deal with death, so just get over it and go on with your life," Kyo said harshly. I cringed when he said this remembering how tore up when mom died. "So stop being depressed, you little shrimp." Kyo put Ed down and turned to walk out of the room when he was kicked out of the room by Ed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV (random POV change :P)<strong>

Kyo flew out of the room and hit the wall. I then walked out of the room and dodged a fist coming towards my face.

"You little punk, what's your problem?" Kyo shouted trying to kick back at me with me easily dodging.

"Don't call me small, short, shrimp, so little that you could step on him thinking it was a baby spider!" I screamed back at him punching him sending him down the stairs crashing into a table.

"NO! NOT MY HOUSE!" Shigure screamed from somewhere on the sidelines.

"You little punk," Kyo said lunging towards me.

"I'm not little!" I was about to punch him with my right hand and then remembered that it was my auto mail arm and I hesitated. He saw my hesitation and grabbed my right arm and was about to throw me when I heard a snap.

"What the hell? You broke my arm!" I yelled stepping back and holding my arm to my side.

"Oh, no we should go to the doctor or hospital or something," Tohru said beginning to panic.

"Way to go Kyo, go and snap his arm," Yuki said.

"Come on we better go to a doctor," Shigure said getting his coat.

There was then a flash of blue light and the ground began to shake a little and there was more flashes of blue light.

"That's like the same light when," Yuki began but trailed off.

"Let's go," I said and walked out the door.

"What about your arm?" Tohru said following behind me.

"It's fine," I said and kept walking towards the woods.

"It's not fine, it's broke," Kyo yelled from behind Tohru.

We got to the clearing and there was fading traces of a transmutation and no one there.

"What happened here?" Kyo said as I walked forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (yay another random POV change)<strong>

Ed walked forward into the fading transmutation sparks. There was a rustle in the bushes near by and Kyo and Yuki went into a fighting stance. A boy with short brownish golden hair walked forward. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants and had golden eyes that where a little bit darker than Ed's.

"Alphonse?" Ed asked stepping towards the boy.

"Alphonse? Wait I thought he died," Kyo shouted but was ignored.

"Brother, I thought I would never see you again," Alphonse said and ran up to Ed and hugged him. "Look, you've even gotten taller."

"Al, I can't breathe!" Ed screamed gasping for air. "Gee, even with you just getting your body back you're strong."

"Yo, Ed is this your older brother or something," Kyo asked.

"No you idiot, he is my younger brother," Ed said exploding.

"Are these the people you have been staying with brother?" Alphonse asked Ed.

"Yeah," Ed replied and Al turned to face Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother," Alphonse said with a slight bow.

"Al? Did you find him?" a voice cam from somewhere in the trees.

"Yes, we are in the clearing," Al answered back to the voice.

"Hello, my stupid pupil." The person said coming up next to Ed.

"Hello, teacher," Ed said nervously.

"What where you thinking you could have been killed?" the lady screamed at Ed.

"I'm sorry teacher," Ed said. "Al, who all did you bring here? You didn't bring the Colonel did you?" Ed asked leaning over to Al.

"No, but we did bring-" Al was cut off by a wrench flying into Ed's head sending him to the forest floor.

"Winry, what are **you** doing here?" Ed asked standing up.

"I was worried about you and besides who is going to fix you if you get broken," Winry said smiling but the smile faded when she noticed Ed's arm lying limply by his side.

A wave of anger went by and Winry beat Ed into a bloody pulp which reminded Kyo of Kagura.

"You broke your arm already?" Winry screamed, the sighed and turned to the group standing in the background, wide eyed at the little reunion. "Do you have a place we can go out of the forest?"

"Sure follow us," Tohru said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but I decided to leave it at that. Thanks for reading and please <span>review<span>. **


	10. Chapter 10

**ACFB **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Normal POV**

Shigure led them out of the forest and back to his home. There everyone introduced themselves.

"Hello, I am Izumi Curtis," Izumi began.

"And I am Winry Rockbell," Winry finished.

"I am Alphonse Elric," Alphonse added.

The four just stared at the people the Ed knew.

"And what is your relationship to Ed?" Shigure asked.

"I am his younger brother," Alphonse said politely.

"I am his teacher," Izumi said.

"Yeah, teacher was kind of like a parental figure when we where training," Alphonse said.

"I am his childhood friend and mechanic," Winry said smiling.

"Mechanic? Like cars?" Kyo asked. Ed cleared him throat.

"Oh, yeah," Winry said picking up her suitcase again. "Do you have a place where I can spread out my things?"

"What about the kotatsu table?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know what that is, how big is it?" Winry asked.

"Here let me show you," Tohru said leading Winry to a different room.

"Yeah this will work great," Winry said, she then came back into the room everyone else was in and dragged Ed back into the room where her stuff was.

Ed sat down in a chair and everyone expect Alphonse and Izumi stood at the door way wondering what was going on.

"Take off your shirt," Winry said causing Tohru to blush slightly not expecting what she had just said.

"Yeah, yeah, how many times have I done this?" Ed said taking his shirt off.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw what his right are was really out of, and Tohru even gasped a little.

"Your arm, what happened to your arm," Yuki asked as Winry began detaching Ed's arm.

"It's none of your business," Ed said harshly.

"Geez, Ed, your so impolite," Winry said busying herself in her work, "you could at least give him a vague answer."

"Hmpf," Ed looked away.

"It's what we got for trying to be god," Alphonse said coming up behind the crowd in the doorway.

"Trying to be god?" Yuki asked have it remind him of Akito and mentally shuddered.

"Well it seams that it was a bent screw and a broken piece of metal tangled up in the wires, there that should do it," she said finishing her work. "Ok, what about your leg?"

"It's a little off, I think," Ed said looking at his left leg.

"Let me see it," she said and he rolled up his pant leg.

"Your leg too," Shigure said staring at it while Winry held up his other leg to measure his metal one.

"Oh, look you've grown," she said taking off his leg, "barley."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! IT'S YOUR AUTOMAIL THAT MAKES ME SO SMALL! IT IS WAY TOO HEAVY!" Ed shouted. Winry just smiled angelically and the left him as a bloody pulp on the floor and went back to the work on his leg.

"Ok, are you ready?" she said holding his arm in position getting ready to connect the nerves but his only response was a sigh.

"Man, I wish that would go away," Ed said rubbing where the metal and skin connected.

"Now for your leg," Winry said and connected the nerves without telling him.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Ed yelled in pain.

"Shut up you big baby," Winry said beginning to clean up her mess.

"Well, at least it is not as bad as the surgery," Ed said going off to a different room to sulk.

**(Later that night)**

"How long will you be staying here?" Shigure asked while sitting in the living room drinking tea.

"I am sorry to say this but I am not really sure, it would be a couple of months at the most," Izumi said.

"No, no, its fine, but they have to be enrolled in school," Shigure said pointing at Winry and Al.

"Huh?" Winry and Al said at the same time suddenly being brought into the conversation.

* * *

><p>"KYAAA! IT'S SO CUTE!" Winry screeched when she saw herself in the uniform.<p>

"Geez, you are just like a bird," Ed said walking past her.

"You have a smart mouth," Winry said in reply.

"Tell me something I don't know," Ed said defending himself.

"Guys, we are going to be late for school if we don't hurry," Alphonse said intervening.

(At school)

"Wow, this school is so big," Winry said in amazement. "Hey, why is everyone crowded over there?" She pointed to a bulletin board and a crowed of people.

"I don't know," Ed said not really caring.

"Let's go see," Winry grabbed his arm and pulled him to the board.

The board said:

_**A Tale as Old as Time**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

_**Auditions for the first school wide play, which is not in season of the cultural fair, will be held in one month in the theatre department. It is open to anyone who wants to come to try out. We encourage everyone to try. We will see you at auditions.**_

"Hey Ed," Winry said turning to him with a certain glimmer in her eyes. "We should try out for this." She finished off with a smile of determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reading, it means so much to me. ^-^ Please review and favorite and fallow and all the good stuff. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**ACFB**

**HIYA! Sorry for taking so long to update I was finishing up a different story so yeah….. But please enjoy chapter 11 of Alchemy Crossed with a Fruits Basket.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ed," Winry pleaded.<p>

"No, that's just completely humiliating," Ed argued back at her.

"Shut up, Ed, your doing the play," Winry demanded.

"No, the auditions are tomorrow and I am not even ready," Ed said trying to use any excuse he could.

"Come on brother, it might be fun," Al tried to convince Ed to doing what Winry wanted before it turned bloody.

"No means no," Ed said and Winry's wrench made contact with Ed's head.

"P-please don't fight," Tohru said trying to stop them.

"Come on Tohru, let them settle their own problems," Kyo said.

"But, I was just trying to help," Tohru said trailing off at the end.

"Are you two auditioning?" Al asked Yuki and Kyo.

"No," Kyo immediately said.

"Maybe," Yuki said, "What about you Miss Honda?"

"Yes, I would like to try out, but I doubt I would get a part, I'm not that good at anything," Tohru said blushing.

"I'm sure you will do fine," Yuki said.

"Why aren't you trying out, Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Plays are to damn girly," Kyo said.

"Oh," Tohru said turning her head away from Kyo.

"Miss Honda? What's wrong," Yuki asked seeing that Tohru was upset.

"Well, I just thought it would be fun to all try out together, but I see that Kyo doesn't want to, and its not right to make somebody do something they don't want to so," Tohru said really fast.

"Well I will certainly try out with you," Yuki said smiling and Tohru smiled back.

* * *

><p>Tohru, Yuki, Al, Ed, and Winry stood outside the auditorium waiting for auditions to start.<p>

"I'm so nervous," Tohru said looking like she was in a different world at the moment.

"You will do fine," Yuki said still pinning on his number. (Everyone else had theirs on already.)

"Is this ever going to start, this is taking forever," Ed said impatiently.

"Shut up," Winry said elbowing Ed in the side.

"Now, now," Alphonse said trying to calm the two.

Everyone in the group stared as Kyo walked up to them pinning on a number.

"I decided I would audition too," Kyo mumbled and Tohru's face light up all of her nervousness currently forgotten.

"That's great, Kyo," Tohru said excitedly.

"Okay, everyone listen up," the director said from the doorway to the auditorium. "We are ready to begin auditions. You will be called in groups of six, please be ready when your number is called. Numbers 1-6 please follow me." Then the director walked into the auditorium with six students following behind.

An hour and half passed and four groups had gone in and out and Ed and Kyo began to get impatient.

"Numbers 31-36," the director called.

"Oh, that's us," Tohru said walking towards the door and the rest of the group followed.

"Ok, if you all would stand on the stage please. We will ask you to read from this script," the director said handing them a copy of the script.

"Ok, first, Winry Rockbell, we want you to read for Belle, Kyo Sohma as the beast, Edward Elric as Lumiere, Yuki Sohma as Maurice, and Alphonse Elric as Cogsworth. Please read on page 34 and end on page 36. Begin when your ready."

"_Hello? Is anyone there? Papa? _" Winry said reading as Belle.

"_Look, it's a girl,_" Ed said.

"_A girl? No wait Lumiere let me handle this!_" Al said.

"_Hello? Is someone there? That's funny I thought I saw someone_," Winry said.

"_Belle?_" Yuki asked.

"_Papa? Papa!_"

"_Belle!_"

"_Papa, who put you in here? Hold on, I will get you out_!"

"_No, Belle you have to leave!_"

"_Who are you? You don't belong here! Leave!_" Kyo snarled, attempting to be in character.

"_But you have to let him go! Can't you see he is sick?_"

"_He is my prisoner! He will never leave here!_"

"_Wait!_"

"_What?_"

"_Take me instead."_

"_You would do that?"_

"_Yes_," Winry said coming to the stopping place.

"Ok, good," the director said writing something down on a paper. "This time I want Winry to be the feather duster, Edward as Chip, and Tohru as Mrs. Potts. This is a shorter section pages 31, now please begin."

"_Mama, there's a girl in the castle,"_ Ed said began a little annoyed that he was assigned to play the part of a little kid.

"_Now Chip, I won't have you making up stories. Now, into the tub_," Tohru said trying the best she could.

"_But Mama_," Ed said becoming more annoyed.

"_Madame! There is a girl in the castle_," Winry said happily.

"_See, I told you_," Ed said finishing the short section.

"Great, okay, moving on. This will be a scene between Gaston and Belle, I want Tohru as Belle and Alphonse as Gaston," the director said writing more on the paper. "Turn to page 21. Ready, go."

"_Hello, Belle_," Alphonse said trying to adjusting into the character of Gaston.

"_Why, hello Gaston_," Tohru said acting the best they could.

"_This is the day for dreams come true."_

"_What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?"_

"_Plenty! Here picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven_."

"_Dogs?_"

"_No Belle, strapping young boys, like me_."

"_Imagine that."_

"_And do you know who that little wife will be?_"

"_Let me think_."

"_You, Belle!"_ Alphonse finished and both he and Tohru kind of blushed at what they just read.

"Okay you all are doing great, one more and then you'll be done," the director said smiling once she was done writing more on her papers. "Okay please turn to page 54. I want Winry as Belle, Tohru as Mrs. Potts, Yuki as the Beast, Alphonse as Cogswroth and Kyo as Lumiere. Ready, make it count this time, go."

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner," Yuki yelled as best as he could.

"I'm not hungry," Winry yelled back.

"You'll come out or I'll, I'll, I'll, break the door down."

"Master, I could be wrong, but that might not be the best way to win the girl's heart," Kyo said gritting his teeth at the word master.

"Please, attempt to be a gentleman," Alphonse said, liking this character the best out of the ones he has read for.

"But she is being so difficult," Yuki said.

"Gently, gently," Tohru said.

"Will you come down to dinner?" Yuki said calmly.

"No!"

"Ah, ah, suave," Alphonse said.

"You will do me great pleasure, if you would join me for dinner."

Alphonse cleared his throat as it was written in the script.

"Please."

"No, thank you!"

"You can't stay in there forever!" Yuki yelled the best he could.

"Yes, I can!" Winry yelled.

"Fine, then starve! If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!"

"Oh my, that didn't go well," Tohru said ending the audition.

"Wonderful, good job everyone. The cast will be listed tomorrow on the board where the information for the auditions were," the director said smiling and dismissed them.

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on," Winry pulled Ed by the sleeve through the door. "I want to see the results before class starts!"<p>

"Whatever, it's not like it really maters," Ed said sighing, which resulted in a wrench against his head.

"Shut up and come on," Winry demanded.

When they got to school there was a crowd around the board where the cast list was posted. Winry excitedly pushed her way to the front dragging Ed behind her and Al followed them. Kyo and Yuki stood against the wall avoiding the crowd and Tohru stood with them. She squealed when she saw what the cast was.

"Eeee! I got a part! Look Ed, you did too!" Winry squealed happily.

"Yeah, whatever," Ed said trying to stay awake. In his opinion it was way too early to be up.

"Look Al, you got a part too!" Winry continuing her burst of excitement and happiness.

"Wow, really," Al asked happily.

"Tohru!" Winry called running over to Tohru, "Have you seen the cast list?"

"No, not yet. We were waiting until the crowed died down," she replied smiling.

The crowed died down and went up to the cast list. The names they recognized were:

**Beauty – Tohru Honda**

** Beast – Kyo Sohma**

** Gaston – Haru Sohma**

** Lumiere – Edward Elric**

** Cogsworth – Alphonse Elric**

** The Feather Duster – Winry Rockbell**

** Mrs. Potts – Saki Hanajima**

** Wardrobe – Arisa Uotani**

** Maurice – Yuki Sohma**

**Monsieur D'Arque – Kakeru Manabe**

**The Enchantress – Machi Kuragi**

"What?" the trio said in unison with the same amount of shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so yeah, the auditions were based off of the few auditions I have been in and this is not a musical. (yes, yes I know its not the same but….) Thanks for reading please review, and if you have any ideas on what could happen during this story please do not be afraid to ask, I am open to new ideas, please tell me them! ^^<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**ACFB**

**I CAN EXPLAIN I PROMISE. My grades went flop and I got in trouble. But I am back for the holidays! Please sit back or stand or whatever you do when you read and enjoy. This chapter will go through the three or four of the rehearsals and bits and pieces of the actually play itself. Yes, I know the rehearsal process does not follow that of an actual rehearsal of a play but this is fiction.**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE I PROMISE!**

**Ch12 (wow really that far already? Ok, ok it hasn't been that short of a time….)**

"Okay, these are your scripts," the director said as we stood in her office for a quick meeting. "Please do not destroy these. Have your lines learned as soon as you can." She gave the scripts to the correct cast member and dismissed us. As they walked home Ed looked over his lines and blushed deeply.

"What's wrong brother?" Al asked noticing Ed's blush.

"Nothing," Ed said and quickly closing the script, but Al was faster in reading the page number and flipped to the page in his script and read Ed's part. Al looked at Ed and then at Winry who was in her own little world then back at Ed and snickered.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone! This is the first day of rehearsal, please settle down so we can begin!" the director called. "I need the beast and the Enchantress on the stage and everyone else to be seated." Kyo and Machi stood alone on stage and waited for instructions. The director directed them on what to do then their part was over. "I need Lumiere, Cogsworth, and the Feather Duster on stage," she called and they did as they were told.<p>

"Okay, Feather Duster, go off stage," the director said and Winry did as she was told. "Lumiere, stand on that blue X, and Cogsworth, stand on the pink X. Cogsworth, as you say your line you walk forward and offstage. After Cogsworth is completely out of sight Feather Duster come on stage and run into Lumiere's open arms, say your lines while she tries to get away and Lumiere pulls her back to him. On your last line, Feather Duster, gently push him away. Ready set go."

"Make sure she doesn't leave the room!" Al said and walked off stage. Winry ran into Ed's open arms both of them brightly blushing.

"Oh, no, no, no," Winry said.

"Yes, yes, yes," Ed said.

"No, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes."

"No. I've been burnt by you before."

"Picture this Belle, a little cottage, my latest kill roasting over the fire, my little wife messaging my feat, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs, we'll have six or seven." Haru said propping his feet up on the table.

"Dogs?" Tohru asked indecently.

"No, Belle," Haru chucked liked instructed to, "strapping young boys, like me. And do you know who that little wife would be?"

"Let me think," Tohru said with the correct emotion in her voice and one her face.

"You, Belle!"

"Gaston, I- I'm speechless," Tohru said backing up to the prop door. "I really don't know what to say. I just can't marry you." She turned the door knob and Haru went tumbling through the door.

"Ok, good work everybody! Now I need the Beast, Belle, Lumiere and Maurice on stage. Maurice gets behind the bars on the ground and Belle go offstage right and Beast offstage left. Belle will walk on stage and see your father bind hind the bars. Maurice, make sure you cough on and off because you are sick from being so cold. You run to him and kneel down and say your lines and the Beast comes on you say your lines. When you make the deal with Belle you through open the iron bars and pull Maurice out of the prison cell and take him offstage. While the Beast is gone Belle you begin to cry. When the Beast comes back onstage Belle you say your line. Lumiere comes on stage with the Beast and he says his line. Beast say your line and escort Belle offstage left," the director said and stood back.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Tohru called.

"Belle?" Yuki called and coughed a little after he said it.

"Papa!" She ran over to the bared door.

"Belle! What are you doing here? You have to get out before you are caught too."

"No Papa, I'm not leaving you. I came to break you out."

"Who dares enter my castle?" Kyo said trying to act intimidating towards Tohru. (he was just trying his best to do the part he was assigned.)

"I-I came to rescue my father."

"He is a trespasser he cannot leave."

"But can't you see he's sick?" Tohru said and then paused like she was supposed to. "Take me instead."

"What?" Kyo said.

"I said take me instead."

"You would give yourself from him? You are willing to stay here forever?" Kyo asked.

"Step into the light," Tohru asked she gasped like directed to.

"No, Belle you can't! I'm old, I've lived my life!"

"So?" Kyo asked sounding impatient.

"You, have my word." Kyo walked over to the door and threw it open dragging Yuki out. Kyo smirked thinking he was finally able to do that and there was nothing Yuki could do about it. Tohru did as she was told and begin the "cry". Kyo walked back on stage with Lumiere behind him and Tohru looked up at Kyo.

"You didn't let me say good bye," Tohru said.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"That was the last time I am ever going to see him, you could of at least let me say good bye."

"Uh, master, maybe you should offer her a room," Ed said nudging Kyo.

"Let me, uh, show you to your room."

"My room?"

"You want to say in this tower forever?"

"No."

"Then let me show you to your room." Kyo, Tohru and Ed walked offstage left.

* * *

><p>After many rehearsals it was finally the opening night, and everyone was backstage in the waiting area.<p>

"M-my heart is beating so fast," Tohru said.

"There is no need to be nervous," Uo said. "If you mess up we will cover for you."

"Just pretend the audience isn't there," Kyo said.

"Tohru, you have nothing to worry about," Saki said comforting Tohru.

"Don't worry about a thing, Miss Honda," Yuki said.

"Are you nervous, brother?" Al asked Ed.

"Not really. If I can almost attack Bradley in front of his bodyguards when I'm taking my State Alchemy Exam, I think I can handle and audience."

"Are you nervous Winry?" Ed asked.

"Nope! I know my lines and my cues and I'm good. I am ready to perform! Woo!" she said excitedly.

"Okay everyone places! We begin in 5, 4, 3, 2, go."

"Once upon a time," the narrator began, "there was a castle and in that castle lived a prince. The prince was selfish and self centered. One night an old beggar woman came to the castle and asked for a place to stay in return she would give him a single rose." As the narrator said this Machi walked on stage hunched over and a cloak on over her costume and held out a single rose. Kyo gestured form her to go away. "The old beggar woman then transformed into a beautiful enchantress." Machi threw the cloak off and she was lifted up by strings to make her seem more like and enchantress. "Seeing this transformation the prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late, the enchantress had already seen the wickedness with in his heart. If he did not find a person to truly love him before the last petal of the rose fell he would be stuck forever a beast."

XXX

"Gaston, my book please," Tohru said.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!" Haru said and threw his book behind him and Tohru ran to pick it up. There was a boom from offstage.

"Oh no, papa," Tohru said.

"That crazy old fool," Momiji said and Haru laughed.

"Don't talk about my father that way!"

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way," Haru said beating Momiji on the head and Tohru rushed offstage.

XXX

"Would you like a nice cup of tea?" Saki said.

"B-but you're…." Tohru said surprised.

"Mrs. Potts." Saki answered.

"This is very strange," Tohru said.

"Yes, it is quiet strange this is the first time a girl has been in the castle," Uo said and Tohru gasped. Alphonse then appeared on stage.

"Hme, hme, hme, hme," Al said clearing his throat **(like Cogsworth does in the movie idk how to spell what sound he made. xD)**, "Dinner is served."

"I'm not hungry." Tohru said.

"B-but the master insisted you join him for dinner," Al said.

"Then tell him I'm not going."

XXX

"Sir," Al said, "your Madame awaits you."

Tohru walked on stage in a beautiful yellow dress. Kyo took her hand and pulled her closer to him. (They aren't hugging) They danced together and made sure they did not hug each other by accident.

Kyo walked her over to a bench when they were done "dancing".

"I only wish I could see my father again," Tohru sighed.

"You, can. Here, this is a magic mirror just ask it what you want to see and it will show it to you."

"I'd like to see my father, please," Tohru looked at the mirror, "oh, no he's sick, I have to, I have to-"

"go."

"But I-"

"Go."

XXX

"What's the matter Beast?" Haru taunted. "Do you think she loved you?" Kyo grabbed Haru's throat and leaned him over the edge of the fake railing. "H-help me up!" Kyo helped him.

"Now, leave and never return," Kyo said and begin to walk away. Haru stabbed Kyo and Kyo knocked Haru backwards off the fake railing.

"Beast!" Tohru yelled and ran to his body that was on the ground. "No, you can't die, I love you." Tohru deeply blushed on the last words but didn't let Kyo see her.

Kyo was lifted up by wires where he threw of the costume pieces as he turned around and did flips on the wires. He was set down and he ran to Tohru.

"Belle, its me!" he said.

"Ah! It is you!" Tohru said and the lights went out and the curtains went down. The play was over.

* * *

><p><strong>There all done for know. I hope you liked it please review.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**ACFB**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed and added it to their alert list. ^^ I also thank everyone for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fruits Basket. It would terrible if I did…..**

**CH 13**

"I am so glad that is over," Ed said getting rid of the hot costume.

"Brother, it wasn't that bad," Al said. "Come on, we don't need to keep everyone waiting." When Al said that Ed noticed they were the last two in the guy's changing room.

They walked out to the group that consisted of Shigure, Kazuma, Izumi, Tohru, Winry, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji. "There you two are," Momiji said as Ed and Al walked up to them.

"Ed," Kazuma said to Ed, "Is that your teacher?"

"Yes," Ed replied wondering why he was asking.

"Ah, I see," Kazuma walked over to Izumi. "If I understand correctly, you are the one who thought Ed how to fight, yes?"

"Yes, that would be correct."

"I find your style very unique and different and would love to test it against my own," Kazuma said narrowing his eyes.

"Just say a place and time," Izumi said catching on to what he was saying.

"Good," Kazuma smiled. The conversation ended with Kazuma and Izumi staring at each other, Shigure smiling, and everyone else glancing back and forth between Izumi and Kazuma.

* * *

><p>(Three Days Later in Kazuma's Dojo)<p>

In the dojo there was Ed, Al, Winry, Haru, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo on the side lines and Kazuma and Izumi dressed for battle.

It was over in a matter of minutes. Izumi had thrown Kazuma to the ground and that was that.

"My, I must say, your style is very unique and much more powerful then I expected. I also have to admit that it took me awhile to take Ed down." Kazuma said standing up.

"Ed, you spared with him?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, I would of won but I couldn't," Ed said staring Izumi into the eyes. She knew by his looks that it was his arm and leg holding him back, not his ability. "Maybe you need more lessons," Izumi said threatening Ed.

Izumi then began to cough violently and Ed and Al rushed to her. Everyone stared at her when she vomited blood all over the floor.

"Here I got her medicine," Al said.

"Can we get a glass of water and some wet rags," Ed asked and Tohru rushed off.

She came back with both and Izumi took her medicine while Ed cleaned up the blood.

"Um," Yuki was the one to speak first, "is she alright?"

"I am terribly sorry," Izumi said bowing to Kazuma.

"No, don't be," Kazuma said, "There is nothing you can do about a health problem." Izumi frowned when he said this.

After everything was settled Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Winry, Ed, Al, and Izumi headed back to Shigure's house.

* * *

><p>It was night now, Winry, Ed, Al, and Izumi sat alone to talk.<p>

"You know we have to go home in three days," Izumi said being the head of their little secretive meeting. "So, if you have any unfinished business you need to take care of it now," she said this mainly to Ed since he's been in this world the longest, "I will also leave it to you to tell everyone."

"I will go tell Shigure now," Ed said leaving the room and going back down stairs where everyone sat drinking tea.

"Oh, hello," Shigure said noticing his presence.

"Um, I wanted to let you know that we will be leaving in three days," Ed said, "so if you could take care of everything at the school and what not."

"Oh, well this is definitely sudden," Shigure said, "hold on one minute," he said getting up and walking over to the phone.

"Do you really have to go?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, I've got people waiting for me back home," Ed said thinking about everyone back in Amestris.

"Well, it was nice to get to know you, even if it was for just a little time," Yuki said with a small smile.

"…." Was all Kyo said.

"Ed," Shigure said motioning him to come to the kitchen to talk privately.

"What's up," Ed asked walking into the kitchen.

"I just got off the phone with the main house and Akito insists you come and see him before you leave so you and I will be going tomorrow." Shigure said very seriously.

"Just me?" Ed asked wondering since Winry, Al, and Izumi where in this world too.

"You're the only one that knows our secret."

"'kay," Ed said and walked back upstairs.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day)<p>

Shigure and Ed walked to the main house, neither one of them had told anyone else where they were going.

'Wow, sure is big,' Ed thought to himself, seeing the main house, 'not as big as the Armstrong mansion though.'

They waited for the gate to open and both walked in. Shigure led them to the biggest house and they were greeted by a maid. The maid led the two to Akito's room, not like Shigure didn't know the way on his own. Shigure knocked on Akito's door as the maid left.

"Come in," a voice was heard from behind the door. Shigure opened the door and him and Ed stepped in. "Ah, so you must be Edward Elric," Akito said in a cool, chilling tone. "Please, why don't Shigure and you sit down." Doing as they were told they sat on the cushions. "Have you told anyone about the curse?" Akito asked Ed.

"Not a soul," Ed replied.

"And when are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"And why should I not have your memory erased?"

"Well for one reason, that's plain weird," Ed said and Akito got a little bit angry.

"Tell me; is your world better than this one?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"It is not as crazy, and there are no crazy curses and no people begin God." Akito's temper worsened.

"Why would it benefit me if your memory wasn't erased?"

"I don't know, that's your decision, beside who am I going to tell that will believe me? Do you honestly think that when I get back home and be like hey, I just came from another world where people turn into animals when they are hugged by the opposite gender and they are all controlled by this person who is like God or what ever! No they would send me to a mental hospital and it would completely diminish my authority."

"I am done with you! Shigure take him away!" Akito said finally snapping. "When you leave this world, you better not return," Akito said to Ed, "not while I'm alive at least!"

Ed and Shigure left.

"Um, what was the purpose of that?" Ed asked as they walked back to the house.

"He has a very short temper," Shigure said.

"Whatever," Ed said and the rest of the walk back.

* * *

><p>(The Say They Were To Return)<p>

"Ok," Izumi said walking out the door. "Did you tell everyone goodbye?"

"Yes," the three said following her.

"Um, I am sorry to be a bother, but do you mind if I come to watch?" Tohru asked. "I'm sorry if it seems like I am trying to pry, it's just so different and interesting."

"Sure, just follow us and don't get lost," Izumi said smiling.

"I am coming too, to make sure Miss Honda gets back safely," Yuki said walking up behind Tohru.

"Okay, come on," Izumi said and leaded then into the forest.

About ten minute later the group was standing where Ed had been found.

"Thank you guys for everything," Winry said. "And especially taking care of Ed, he can be difficult at times, and by that it is pretty much all the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed mumbled to Winry.

"Al, Ed, get to work," Izumi ordered and they began drawing the transmutation circle.

After that was done they waited.

"Well, this is it," Izumi said when the transmutation circle glowed blue.

They forest floor disappeared and was replaced with a black void with a giant eye in the center of it.

"Man, this was scary enough the first time," Winry said clutching her tool box.

"Just go on," Ed said and pushed her in. Al jumped in after her and then was followed by Izumi. "Thanks for every thing," Ed said to Yuki and Tohru and jumped in himself. The void closed up and Tohru and Yuki were left staring at the forest floor.

"Come on Miss Honda, lets go back," Yuki said as he began to walk away.

"Okay," Tohru said and followed him.

* * *

><p>(Back in Amestris)<p>

"Owww," Ed said and they were all dog piled on top of each other. Winry was on top, then Izumi, and then Al, with Ed left on the bottom.

"Long time no see, Fullmetal."

"Same to you, useless Colonel," Ed said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>;-; Well that's the end. *sniffle* I actually wanted it to go on longer, but I had a list of what had to go in the story and there was nothing else on the list, so I had to end it. I hope you have enjoyed the story and please review and make sure your read and review my other stories. So, until the next time you decide to read one of my stories, farewell! <strong>

**P.S. Sorry this chapter is so short  
><strong>


End file.
